Similar Past New Future
by supergirl superman
Summary: It all starts out bad for Bella but when she moves in with her dad stepmom and new siblings makes Bella have hope for a new and better future
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I don't own twilight that is Stephenie Meyer

Bella's pov

It was my first day of school in a new town. I had just moved here to live with my dad after my mom, stepdad, and I got into a car crash and they died.

Flashback

When I was in the hospital the noticed that I was 8 weeks pregnant. The doctors asked if I knew who the father was and if I wanted to keep it. When I told them it was my step-dad's and how he has been molesting me since I turned 13. I told them I didn't say anything because he would threaten my mom by saying "I will take my baseball bat and beat her with it right in front of you" so I stayed quiet. I also didn't want my mom to be sad because she was so happy at the time it made me happy. Now that I have this off my chest I feel lighter. When I told the doctor I don't want the baby because I don't want anything that reminds me of him and asked if my mom survived the crash. When they told me my mom didn't and asked if there is anyone else for me to live with. When I said my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington they were wondering how they are going to contact him all the way here in Florida. It's been a week since the accident and the police finally got in contact with Charlie. After the police told Charlie what happened he said he'll be there right away but before the officer got off the phone with him I asked if I could talk to my dad and he said I could.

Start of conversation

 **Bella**

 _Charlie_

 **Hello Daddy.**

 _Baby girl is that you?_

 **Yes Daddy it's me when do you think you'll be here.**

 _I'll be there in 2 days sweetie I need to get someone to cover me and I need to call someone to set up your room ok_

 **Ok daddy I miss you**

 _I miss u to sweetie. Just to let you know I got remarried a while ago so now you have a little brother and a sister the same age as you and that my wife is pregnant ok_

 **Really daddy that's great I'm happy for you I can't wait to meet them can they come with you to pick me up I really want to meet my new siblings.**

 _Of course they can sweetie when I told them that I had you when I was younger they said they can't wait to meet you I need to go now sweetie ok so I can get everything setup I love you and can't wait to see how big you've gotten._

 **Bye daddy see you soon tell everyone I can't wait to meet them and I love you too.**

End of conversation

When I hung up with Dad I gave the officer his phone back."thanks for letting me talk to my dad I really needed that" then he said "no problem we all need to talk to a parent every once in awhile "

Time skip 2 days later

I've been in the hospital for almost a week now cause the doctors wanted to make sure I recovered well after the car accident and them getting rid of the baby I never wanted. They also wanted to make sure my head was fine.

I've been nervous for the past hour waiting for my dad and his family to pick me up from the hospital. I was told that they were on their way to pick me up. I was really hoping they would like me even when I told them my secret. This secret is the reason why Phil raped me. The secret is that I prefer women over men as in I'm lesbian.

I just got finished with a shower when I heard the door to my room open and thought it was one of the hot young nurses I can't help but look at their ass when they bend over. When I walked out I saw four people sitting around waiting and I didn't know who they were. When I said " umm…. Excuse me but who are you people?" When a man with short brown hair turned around I started to cry when I realized who these people are. "Daddy is that you" I said when he smiled at me and said with open arms "yeah it's me baby girl" I ran as fast as I could into his arms and cried harder then I have in a long time . Dad just held me and said it was ok and that everything would be ok. Then he said something that made me really shy "Bella I want you to meet your new family my wife Sue her oldest Leah who is the same age as you and her son who is 2 years younger than you Seth". When I turned around and saw them smiling at me I knew then that my life has changed for the better. I then said "hi nice to meet you all I can't wait to get to know all of you and that I already consider you my family even if we just met." When I took a better look at them I noticed that Sue had what looked like a baby bump. When Sue saw me looking at her stomach she just smiled and said "yes Bella I am pregnant and I'm about 20 weeks. Also I'm glad to finally meet you because when Charlie told me when we first started dating that he had a daughter I wanted to meet you just under better circumstances". When she said all that I smiled even more and now I don't have to try as hard to get them to like me but before we leave I want to tell them my secret and have a fresh start with a new me. " Guys before we go can I tell you something it's kind of the reason Phil did what he did and I don't want you to think I'm any different from it."

"Sure Bella you can say anything you want in this family. I should know when I told them that I'm bisexual they just supported me and stood up for me when kids would make fun of me about liking guys just and much as chicks." Seth said with a smile on his face. Omg that smile is so cute on him I bet he makes all the guys and chicks blush with it. When Seth said that I just knew this where belong. "Thanks Seth what you just said really helped with what I was worried about." "No problem Bella your family and deserve to be heard just like any of us do." Seth said Aww he is so sweet he'd make anyone lucky to have him. "You see when I was 12 I told mom and Phil that I was lesbian and that's why Phil started raping me to try and prove he could make me a real woman and turn me straight." As I said I started to cry and when I looked up Sue had tears running down her face and looked like she wanted to give me a hug.

"Hey Sue?"

"Yeah Bella"

"Can I have a hug they always made me feel better when I got one from my mom and now that you married my dad I consider you my mom"

"Aww Bella of course you can and I consider you my daughter to so you don't even need to ask." Sue said all that with a smile on her face with the fact i consider her my mom now.

Charlie then said the best thing that he could ever say "Bella no matter who you like or the gender we'll love you know matter what." Seth Leah and Sue just nodded along agreeing with him. That made my day.

"Thanks. Now that that's over with can we got home" Leah then came over and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "If you ever need to talk I"ll be here for you and now I have someone to have girl time with someone other than my mom and also a wing girl to help get the ladies." When she said the last part I giggled and agreed and thanked her and hope that we will be close enough to tell secrets to. Leah just smiled and said "Let's get the hell out of this place so we can go have fun and get this new sis a new outfit for a new her." With that we all left talking and joking all the way home.

END FLASHBACK

As I was saying my dad and Sue let me stay home for a couple of days so I could relax, heal and get used to living here. Now I'm walking to my first class when I bump into someone because I was looking down cause I'm nervous. When I look up I see the prettiest girl ever and look down with a blush "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

When she spoke my knees went weak "It's ok you must be Bella I'm Rosalie. I heard from my dad that you'd be starting today he told me what happened cause he thought we be good friends cause I know what it's like with what you've gone threw and also lets just say he knows how I like my girls and saw that you were my type." When she said I was her type and blushed even more. Then when I realized what she said about what I went threw and how she knows what it's like I thought I could have a friend who could help me threw it and talk it out without being scared. I also realized how would her dad know what i went threw.

"Um Rosalie how would your dad know about what happened?"

"Well you see Bella our dads are friends and he knows what I went threw and told my dad thinking that maybe you could talk to me if you want and also to ask my dad how to help you to recover."

"Oh ok and what did you mean when you said I was your type?"

"Well cutie lets just say I like shy brunettes with doe like brown eyes" when Rose said that I blushed even more at her compliments. Then I thought of something.

"Well Rose your my type to tall blonde sexy ass legs that go on for miles and love to show of for what they want." When I looked up her face was stunned and it made me giggle which broke her out of her trance.

"Well I like the way you think and you are right I do want you to be mine. I wanted that the moment I saw you blush. So I know it's your first day and all but do you want to go on a date with me? Also who said you could call me Rose?"

"Sure Rose I'd like that to go on a date with you. Also no said I could it just came out as I was talking sorry."

"I was kidding Bella I don't care if you call me Rose my whole family does it's fine and I like the way you say my name you make it sound sexy and better. Bella do you wanna come over to my house today and talk and maybe meet my family before they find out we're going on a date?" when Rose said that I blushed again.

"Sure Rose I could come over I'm sure my dad won't mind since our dads are friends."

"Great I can't wait let's sit together for lunch with my siblings and after school I'll drive you to my place."

 **I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked last chapter here we go

Ch. 2

Rosalie's pov

My sister Alice also known as the pixipire has been acting really weird this morning. I mean I know we're getting a new student cause our dad Carlisle told us to help her out as she had a bad situation happen to her. When we asked why he said to me "Rose you know how you were change how i found you after what happened". I said "yeah".

then he said "Well this girl has had that happen to her since she was 12 and just recently lost her mom and her step-dad and he was the one doing it to her". When he said that I just knew I had to be her friend and help her get better I was thinking this while trying not to cry for her she had to have been strong to suffer for so long. As I looked at my family they looked like they had the same thoughts Esme was close to crying so was Alice. Emmett looked like he was determined to make this girl his little sister and make her laugh and to cheer her up when she's down. Jasper looked like he was about to break down from all the sadness he could feel. when I looked at Edward he just nodded meaning what I thought was all true and also agreeing to helps this girl the best we can.

"Ok Carlisle we'll be friends with her and help her out. but we need to know her name." When I said that everyone nodded along agreeing with me.

"Ok well she is Chief Swan's daughter Isabella but he told me that she prefers Bella and that she is scared of guys she doesn't know just yet but once she gets to know them she's ok. so Edward, Jasper, Emmett don't crowd her but still introduce yourselves so she'll get to know you".

all three said ok and that they understand.

When I felt Alice shake me she asked me if i was ok.

"Yeah Alice i'm fine just thinking about what Carlisle told us about the new girl Bella" I say.

"Oh ok i just wanted to tell you it's time to get going we need to get to school and meet Bella. also something wonderful is going to happen to you today and you don't want to miss it." Alice says being cryptic as usually.

"ok let's go" i say

"YEAH LET'S GO I WANNA MEET MY NEW BABY SISTER" Emmett screams from his car even though he knows we'll hear him if he just talks like a normal person. But then again he is a big teddy bear and when he heard about Bella he wanted to meet her and make her happy again.

When we got to school Bella wasn't here yet so i just go to my locker and when i just closed it i feel someone bump me I was about to get made when as the most wonderful smell hit me and i know it's my mate. As I'm turning around i hear her say sorry.

"it's ok it happens. You must be Bella I'm Rosalie I heard from my dad that you'd be starting today he told me what happened cause he thought we be good friends cause I know what it's like with what you've gone threw and also let's just say he knows how I like my girls and saw that you were my type." when I said she was my type and blushes even more. Then when she realized what I said about what she went threw and how I knows what it's like she looked confused.

"Um Rosalie how would your dad know about what happened?" this angel says

"Well you see Bella our dads are friends and he knows what I went threw and told my dad thinking that maybe you could talk to me if you want and also to ask my dad how to help you to recover." I say

"Oh ok and what did you mean when you said I was your type?" This cutie says while blushing.

"Well cutie lets just say I like shy brunettes with doe like brown eyes" when I say that she blushes even more at my compliments. Then it looked like she thought of something.

"Well Rose you're my type to tall blonde sexy ass legs that go on for miles and love to show of for what they want." When Bella looked up my face was stunned and it made her giggle which broke me out of her trance.

"Well I like the way you think and you are right I do want you to be mine. I wanted that the moment i saw you blush. So I know it's your first day and all but do you want to go on a date with me? Also who said you could call me Rose?" I say

"Sure Rose I'd like that to go on a date with you. Also no one said I could it just came out as I was talking sorry." Bella says

"I was kidding Bella I don't care if you call me Rose my whole family does it's fine and I like the way you say my name you make it sound sexy and better. Bella do you wanna come over to my house today and talk and maybe meet my family before they find out we're going on a date?" when I say that Bella blushes again.

"Sure Rose I could come over I'm sure my dad won't mind since our dads are friends." Bella says

"Great I can't wait let's sit together for lunch with my siblings and after school I'll drive you to my place." I say

With that we walked to the cafeteria together.

Hoped you liked it.


End file.
